The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring temperature-controlled electronic components in a test station.
For testing a electronic component, herein also referred to as component, to be measured is positioned relative to probes, mostly by moving the component which is arranged on a chuck in order to subsequently electrically contact the component by probes placed on contact areas of the components. Herein after, electrically contacting the component by probes is referred to as contacting. The probes are used to feed in or tap off any signals, for example optical, electrical or mechanical signals. In the case of, for example, optoelectronic components whose radiation behavior in the relevant spectral range is measured, it is necessary to ensure an optical path for feeding in or tapping off optical signals. In the case of components which are still in the wafer assembly, the radiation source or the radiation input is arranged on a side other than that of the contact areas, with the result that it may also be necessary for the components to be accessible from both sides during the measurement. The measurement of other components, for example pressure-sensitive components, also occasionally makes it necessary for said components to be accessible from both sides in the measuring arrangement.
Components which may be present both in the wafer assembly and in singulated form and, if appropriate, in the already finally assembled form are measured for the purposes of functional testing or burn-in. It is known that said measurements are carried out in a wide temperature range, for example between −60° C. and +200° C., in accordance with their application parameters. In individual cases, even higher temperatures may be required.